King Xavier's Castle
*Prince Henry † *Regina |visitors = Eva † *Rumplestiltskin † |onlyappearance = The Miller's Daughter |latestmention = Regina Rising }} King Xavier's Castle is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It appears in the sixteenth episode of the second season. King Xavier's Castle is based on the king's palace from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale. History }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated set used for King Xavier's castle is recycled from the computer-generated imagery model for the King's castle in "The Price of Gold". This can be seen from the archways and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. The model is recycled again for the digital set of the Prince Eric's castle in "Ariel", where the archways and the balcony have the same design as Xavier's castle, except for the different colors.King's castle: File:104Waltz.png King Xavier's castle: File:216RoyalCourt.png Prince Eric's castle: File:306Waltz2.png The stairs also have a very similar design.King Xavier's castle:File:216AllHailRegina.png Prince Eric's castle: File:306Arrival.png The model is used again for the Camelot castle courtyard in Season Five, another courtyard in the king's castle in "The Other Shoe", and the Prince's castle in "Hyperion Heights", which can be seen from the archways and the railing on top of them.King Xavier's castle: File:216AllHailRegina.png Prince Eric's castle: File:306Arrival.png Camelot castle:File:502BallBegins.png King's castle: File:603BeginningToDance.png Prince's castle: File:701Ball.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When King Xavier is in his chambers, "counting his treasure", the book he is writing in (seen upside-down) contains a list of what appears to be the royal family's valuables, their value, number of items, and weight measured in stone. (The kingdom has been having financial troubles, but, as the king puts it, Cora has made them rich again.) It reads: File:216ExpectYouToFlipped.png File:216ExpectYouTo2Flipped.png File:216ExpectYouTo.png File:216ExpectYouTo2.png Kingdom ::The headline at the bottom of the adjacent page says "Price family jewels" and mentions "Emerald Rings" and "sapphire and diamond rings". Above the list of family jewels, there is another list, which mentions a looking glass. The rest of the page is illegible. Set Dressing *King Xavier's coat of arms is an eagle displayed and expanded (wings spread with the wing tips pointing upward). It can be seen on his fireplaceFile:216IHelpYou.png and castle banners.File:216HerRoyalHighness.png Costume Notes *The purple coats worn by King Xavier's servantsFile:216Personage.png are also worn by other servants throughout the series: **The King's servants in "The Price of Gold"File:104AndIHope.png File:104MyDarling.png **The Red Queen's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me",File:W102Drumming.png File:W102ComeOutComeOut.png **The Red King's servants in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone"File:W105ReleasingBanner.png **King Midas' servants in "Snow Drifts"File:321MyLord2.png **Prince Thomas' servants in "The Other Shoe"File:603CinderellaAndGusEnter.png File:603WhateverElse.png **King David and Queen Snow's servants in "Wish You Were Here"File:610EmmaWalksAroundTable3.png File:610IKnow.png **The King's servants in "Hyperion Heights"File:701EllaArrivesAtTheBall.png **Tiana's servants in "The Eighth Witch"File:710LuckyWeAre.png File:710ApproachingCake.png *The dresses worn by three of the dancers at the masquerade ballFile:216PoorPrinceHenry.png is the same dress worn by a woman Prince Charming was dancing with at Thomas and Cinderella's wedding in "The Price of Gold".File:104ThisIsTruly.png Appearances References }} Category:Castles Category:Once Upon a Time Locations